A flash back
by Lexy4eva
Summary: This is as it's title states a mini flash back.This is related to 'As cold as ice' my fanfiction .A sess/kag fanfiction  more info. inside


_A Flash back_

**This is actually a small section (one shot )of'****As Cold as Ice'****; my other story so check it out if you haven't****I didn't bother putting this in because I didn't want to crowd that story with flash backs .**

**I just couldn't delete this though and wanted you all to read it because I love you guys like that ^^ **

**Enjoy **

**I don't have a beta so expect errors .**

_When would this dumb car ride end? Sesshomaru felt utterly uncomfortable driving in the passenger seat of his father's car, who sat almost statue like in the driver's seat looking directly at road. He glanced at his father but he sighed mentally then he slumped _

"_Don't slump" the sudden command frightened him and he immediately sat up straight and frowned. The car finally pulled up to a stop and still his father said nothing. Sesshomaru got out the car and closed the door behind him without looking back , his father drove off …no honk ,no acknowledgement .It was his first day at junior high school he had hoped for something like 'have a nice day' for once ._

_This irritated him of course, he had always wondered why his father treated him with such hostility but Sesshomaru could never figure it out. He pulled up his bag strap about to walk into school, he could hear the parents wish their kids' good luck' as they were dropped off and he felt the feeling of resentment towards them. He only heard those words from in father in dreams. This irritated him even more_

_Sesshomaru had been so caught up in his thoughts that he totally ignored any stares he was given, the giggles and the gossip as he passed and went straight his home room .The room fell silent when he walked in and both males and females gawked either because they thought he was 'pretty handsome' or they knew him by his last name 'Taisho'_

_Sesshomaru walked to an unoccupied seat at the back and laid his head on the desk...This was going to be a long and boring day._

_Here was his day in short: He went through his classes as the usual new student ;introduced himself and what not ,was followed around by really 'friendly' stalker like girls and was introduced to a weird stammering girl who was suppose to help him catch up with the work. All in all everything was alright…sure._

_The day was getting very boring so Sesshomaru decided to skip his last class; English. He found a spot on the roof. 'School is so boring… can't wait to zoom through this place and high school too'he thought as he leaned on the railing. The sun was determined to force him to find shelter so he left the school roof and went downstairs .He was walking on the school ground when he heard a shriek and on instinct ran in the direction he heard the yell. 'Finally something interesting'_

_A million possible explanations for the cry flew through his head but nothing prepared him for what he saw._

_Sesshomaru burst through the door and saw a girl scrambling backwards and making weird pointing signs at the plant in front her, on closer inspection it was …a worm. Sesshomaru looked at the girl as if she spurted a second head and then back to the thing she found so offense _

_He calmly walked to the plant and took up the worm and flicked it outside; this caused the girl to sigh with relief. _

'_thanks "she said but Sesshomaru said nothing only looked at her with a serious expression " don't know what I would done if you hadn't come-" Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out in laughter and the girl he had just 'saved' stared at him with a shocked and embarrassed expression "hey stop laughing!" her face puffed up in anger as she glared at him which only cause Sesshomaru to laugh harder ,before he knew it he was on the ground clutching his sides in a laughing fit_

"_It wasn't that funny" she said when he stopped laughing _

"_Not from where I'm laying" he smirked up at her and she looked away with a 'hmp'' .Sesshomaru sat up and looked up at her as she watered some plants, _

_He looked around at the place with slight interest; they were in the school's greenhouse apparently with the amount different flowers around, the air held a bit of a sweet scent and he had to admit that he liked it. He got up and tapped the mystery girl on her shoulder she jumped slightly to Sesshomaru's amusement then turned and looked at him grumpily_

"_Can I help you?" she asked with irritation Sesshomaru clasped his hands behind his head and smirked_

"_That not a nice way to talk to someone who just saved you"_

"_Go away" was stern her reply_

_Sesshomaru frowned "Why are you in here anyway?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing" she sprinkled a few more plants before turning to him, Sesshomaru stared at her; her eyes were brown and seem to have a different shades "You're weird" she brushed past him_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Why were you staring then?"_

"_I liked your eyes "she turned to him surprised at his word and was unable to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks so she quickly turned away_

'_Whatever" _

_Sesshomaru just looked on casually as if he hadn't realized what he said .He pushed his hands in his pocket and started walking around in the greenhouse _

"_What's so special about flowers anyway?" he asked as he observed the different flowers and shrubs, the only one he really recognized was the __tree peony; it had apricot-colored blossoms with red flares at the base of the petals and gold stamens,_

_"Flowers are beautiful to look but not only that; both flowers and herbs grown here can be used for medical purposes" she informed ,it was obvious she was annoyed by answering his question _

"_Is that so?" he touched the petals of flowers and was surprised when he was smacked on the hand, he glared at her _

"_Don't touch them" she watered the flower he had been touching "Flowers are gentle and should be handled with care" she scolded him before walking off again to go behind a big shelf that parted the area in two and held flowers in pots _

"_Yes mom" he joked _

"_Who are you anyway?"_

"_Oh I'm Sesshomaru I just started attending this school"_

"_Oh no wonder and I'm betting you come from an intelligent family" Sesshomaru took her response as to say that she didn't exactly knew who he was , he was about to inform her about his family but decided against it .He liked it this way _

"_So …what's your name, you seem younger than me?"_

"_My name is only given on a need to know basis…" he smirked at her response and poked at a flower in front of him feeling mischievous but looked around with caution as he expected to be slapped again _

"_Are you a flower manic?" he got no response "What type of flowers are these?" he asked again as he looked at a peculiar violet flower and seem to examine it petals carefully "Hey -" he looked around and soon realized he had been talking to himself _

* * *

"_That was very rude of her"_

_School was dismissed but Sesshomaru leaned on the gate as the students left, he received attention but that didn't compare how much he received when he walked up to the mystery girl as she was walking out with her friends _

"_Hello" the smile she had previously left her face when she saw him_

"_Oh it's you again" her friends stared at him with dreamy eyes and she rolled her eyes at them _

"_That wasn't very nice when you left me"_

_One of her friends gasped "  
"Kagome you were with __him!__" they all circled her like vultures about to dive in for the kill "you didn't tell us anything about this"_

"_Yeah" the other two agreed in unison_

"_No, I wasn't with him!" she was quick to defend while waving her hands in front of her _

_Sesshomaru hearing the mystery girl's name took this into account "Kagome it isn't nice keeping secrets" Kagome looked over her shoulder glaring at him, she sidestepped her friends and marched over to him _

"_Stop doing that"_

"_Doing what?" he feigned obliviousness _

"_Acting like we're together" she pointed angrily in his face_

"_I didn't say we were but that's an interesting look at things" she looked at him dumbfound at his words_

"_As if I would want to be with a guy like you" she turned away from him with her arms crossed .Her friends watched and so did others _

"_Why not I think I'm a good looking guy" he said Kagome wasn't sure whether he was serious or pulling her leg but looked over her shoulder at him with a sneer _

_Sesshomaru seem to enjoy seeing her in this angry and annoyed state _

"_I'm going" she said walking off, Sesshomaru watched her with a smirk_

"_Kagome!" her friends called as they ran after her _

_Sesshomaru was picked up rather late by the limousine but that didn't seem to bother him, he smirked to himself 'today wasn't so boring after all' _

_I was brought up in hate and was barely able to manage, my father hated me; the rest of my family members hated me also .If I put much thought in it I've never really met a lot of persons in my family as they chose to distance themselves from me….I don't even know why I was resented so much_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru leaned against the railing, this had become a routine for him to skip last period then join Kagome in the greenhouse .On cue he saw her walk out of school to the green house looking around cautiously. Sesshomaru left the roof and by the time she had entered through the door he was right behind her

"_Hello" she jumped with surprise then turned and glared at him _

"_Don't you get tired of coming here?" she asked as she dropped her bag on a nearby chair_

"_Don't you?" he countered_

_She went to the back where she pulled out a large bag. Sesshomaru walked over to her to offer assistance "Let me do it" she seemed reluctant at first but soon allowed him to help" Where should I bring it?" she pointed to where _

"_Uh thanks"she said opening the bag, Sesshomaru immediately covered his nose _

"_What's that?" he asked with disgust_

"_Its fertilizer "she said smiling at his discomfort "It helps make the flowers grow"_

"_Really …I just thought all you had to do was water them" he watched as she took some in her gloved hands and brought it over some flowers were she proceeded to renew the soil with it _

"_No it's much more complicated than that" she patted the soil" You have to water but not too much, protect them with pesticide-which I have to remember to get some more and always give the plants new fertilizers" she looked at the flowers satisfied with her job "and there are some other stuff too but I can't remember" she said sheepishly before looking at Sesshomaru only to find him staring. _

_It wasn't the first time, he almost always did that especially when she was caught up talking .She found it weird but she couldn't help blushing it wasn't as if she was oblivious to his looks that are of course obvious _

_Kagome turned away to finish up what she was doing_

"_Kagome do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Sesshomaru _

"_No I don't" she paused "Why?"_

"_Just wondering" he said casually _

"_Uh okay" there was a long pause_

"_So why don't you have a boyfriend?"_

_Kagome started to blush" um well there is someone I like but …"_

"_But?" he pushed her _

"_Why should I tell you?" she said realizing how much she was telling him , she walked over to Sesshomaru who was now seating on a chair _

"_Curious" he replied she raised an eyebrow with a look of skepticism _

"_Fine, I'm curious do you have any friends?"She removed her gloves and placed them on the table then picked up the watering pail _

"_No" he replied without hesitation and nonchalantly _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I haven't found anyone who deserves that title" Kagome looked at him incredulously_

"_Okay, High and Mighty get down off your horse"_

"_What?" he asked honestly not know why she perceived him as arrogant _

"_By just saying that I can tell that you really don't deserve any friends not even a girlfriend" Sesshomaru assessed her statement wondering how she came to that conclusion _

"_You don't understand I've never been able to find a genuine friend?"_

"_Why is that?" she asked coming to stand in front of him _

_Sesshomaru thought of telling her but didn't bother, he sighed and shrugged but deciding to shift away from that subject brought up another that was plaguing his mind _

"_So…how come you didn't ask me if I had a girlfriend?"_

_Kagome thought for a while "I don't know maybe because I think you have one"_

_Sesshomaru smirked "Well…I don't" she looked slightly surprised _

"_Really…."_

"_So... since your single and I'm single" he moved his eye brows suggestively and Kagome laughed _

"_Whatever" Kagome starts watering the flowers._

_Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she watered the flowers happily; he wasn't sure why he loved watching her, maybe it was how brightly she looked and that slight smile she had. He was so caught up in his thought he hadn't even heard when Kagome was calling his name_

_Was this all she did ...water the flowers?Don't they have gardeners for this and more importantly wasn't she cutting class!He thought of asking those question but he couldn't bother , he was skipping class after all so she wasn't the only one in the wrong_

"_Uh... yes" he said finally coming to_

"_You're weird…" she said with a frown _

"_That's what you wanted to tell me" he looked at her drily _

"_No I was gonna say that…I really don't mind being you're friend "she smiled brightly and Sesshomaru couldn't help staring_

_And…he knew why _

_He smirked and Kagome raised her eyebrow at him looking at him warily_

"_What are you thinking about?" she shook her head with a disapprovingly look and continued to tend to the rest of flowers_

"_What I wasn't even doing anything" he said pouting cutely _

"_Really and you had such a pervert look on your face" she said skeptically _

"_I'm not a pervert" he protested "but I can be if you want me to"_

"_Pervert" she threw the emotion container at him _

_Thud_

_

* * *

_

_School was dismissed…_

_Sesshomaru got in the car and leaned back with a smile even though he was sporting a huge bruise on his forehead but he didn't seem to mind and wore it like a badge. The car drove off and it was then that his chauffeur _

"_Was you day fulfilling master Sesshomaru?" he asked with an underling concern obviously seeing the bruise_

_Sesshomaru raised a hand to touch the bump but thought otherwise; it was still throbbing_

"_No need to worry ….today went well" he said ,the driver nodded with a 'of course' "By the way why didn't father pick me up"_

"_You're father was …busy" 'like always'_

_Sesshomaru didn't miss the pause. Even though he was but 12 that didn't mean he was incompetent...as if his father would allow him to be. Young Sesshomaru erased those thoughts from his mind as Kagome's face came in mind and how concerned she was after hitting him_

_Though It was foolish allowing that to happen, since he knew he could've dodged it but he just wanted to see her reaction_

_Love turns every one into idiots, he smiled to himself at that thought and looked out the window just as they were passing a park where a medium size sakura tree grew _

_TheEND_


End file.
